The Great Egg Hunt
by SugarTensai
Summary: It's Easter, and the Rikkai Tennis regulars are having their annual Easter egg hunt. Need I say more?


**A/N:** A few dedications now-because I do owe so much to these wonderful people-

**To midnightstealth**, my senpai.

**To mcangel1976**, fellow gum addict.

**To FS'Briseis**, AKA Yuki-chan.

Should warn you though, many, many, more dedications to all different stories are coming soon~

* * *

"Do I have to do this?" Jackal whined, whilst being shoved into a giant bunny suit by Marui.

"Yeah, because Yukimura said so."

"I figured..."

"The dressing room door banged open, and the rest of the Rikkai tennis team filed in, all except for Kirihara, who was currently chasing a butterfly. Betsy the Butterfly's cousin, to be exact (see 'Camping Trip' for reference)

"Ready, Jackal?" Yanagi asked.

"Fine. Yeah."

"Go hop around the school hiding eggs." Yukimura handed Jackal a basket of chocolate eggs. "And I _mean_ it. _Hop_."

Jackal gulped.

"Make sure Kirihara doesn't see you." Yukimura added on as an afterthought. He turned to the others. "Call Akaya in."

Yukimura smiled as Jackal hopped away frantically and Kirihara bounced in.

"The rules of the egg finding game." Began Yukimura.

"Whoever with the most eggs at the end of an hour wins."

"Is there a prize?" Niou butted in loudly.

"Yes. The winner gets full control over all the team members for a day. Except for me, of course."

At this, the Rikkai players brightened exceptionally.

"Continuing-" Yukimura started. "And all forms of stealing foul play, underhand tricks, or blackmail- is accepted." Yukimura's eyes glinted.

"And I, for one, will be participating in this as well."

A foreboding sense of doom settled over the regulars, minus Sanada and Yanagi.

They knew this would only be an excuse for their captain to torture them without consequence.

With a smirk on Yukimura' face, he strolled out the door. "Begin!"

* * *

After the regulars dispersed themselves around the school area, Sanada had his first confrontation:

Aimlessly walking around, a glint of gaudy pink caught his eye.

_An egg! _He thought, rushing over to it. The only problem was, another boy was also there...

"Marui." Sanada stated, staring at the redhead.

"I'm sorry, Sanada, but this egg is mine." Marui said confidently, and then started sprinting toward the egg.

Knowing he would never catch up, Sanada went to drastic measures.

"TARUNDORU SLAP!" Roared Sanada as he whipped the air in front of him with his hand, sending a giant shockwave toward Marui, effectively smushing Marui onto the ground, senseless.

Sanada allowed a tiny twitch of the lips a he picked up the egg.

* * *

Niou was having a great time running around scaring the hell out of people, all the while collecting eggs-whether by stealing them or scaring others off into defeat.

How was this possible, you ask?

Because Niou had turned himself into Yukimura.

Clever, clever.

So far he had made Yagyuu and Yanagi run for their lives. Only Yanagi had almost got him revealed before he decided it was not worth risking if it _was _the real Yukimura.

Niou breathed a sigh of relief at that.

_Now, _he thought, smirking as another person appeared around the corner, _another victim._

Niou-as-Yukimura's eyes widened. _Oh, shit._

It was Kirihara

"Mura-buchou!"

"H-hi." Niou replied, eye twitching in annoyance. Of course it just _had _to be the one kid who wasn't scared of Yukimura.

"How many eggs do you have?" Kirihara asked excitedly.

"Two..."

"Good, can I have them?"

"Sure...?" Niou replied, unsure what else to do.

Kirihara frowned at Niou. "That's weird Mura-buchou. I thought you were behind me." Kirihara scratched his ear. "But oh well!"

Niou glanced nervously behind Kirihara.

And his worst fears came true. The real Yukimura came around the bend.

And then a giant tree came flying toward them.

And Yukimura and Kirihara got whacked down, meaning Niou was next, in point-blank range.

* * *

Unknown to them, this was the doing of Sanada's slap. Yanagi and Yagyuu went down next, but Jackal, the lucky idiot, only got launched a few hundred feet into the air and was transported halfway across Japan, buildings and trees crumbling in his wake.

The Rikkai Regulars were still unconscious, except for Jackal (who was making his rounds around Tokyo again) and Sanada.

* * *

A WEEK LATER

* * *

"Easter Bunny responsible for mass destruction?" Read Yagyuu, eyebrows rising with every word.

"That's what it says." Muttered Marui, tossing the newspaper ever his shoulder.

"TARUNDORU!" Came the bellowing of Sanada's voice from the courts.

Marui sighed.

"Why did _him _of all people have to win the Easter egg hunt?"

Kirihara's screaming sounded from the courts.

"RUN, IDIOTS!" Sanada's voice bellowed again from afar.

Yanagi walked in.

"Well, everything went better than expected, I suppose."

"How so?" Marui said. "Jackal's a wanted felon, and the guy with the power of slaps is in charge of us."

"At least no one died."

"Oh, true."


End file.
